The Adventures of Sailor Pyramid
by Usagi-X-Yami
Summary: The story tells the adventures of Sailor Pyramid, the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Atem of Crystal Tokyo, and the older sister of Chibiusa.


**Prologue**

The Cerimonial Battle has ended, with Yami losing against Yugi Mutou, his host body, his friend, his partner. Since Yami, the King of Games was able to rightfully lose a duel to fulfil his right of passage, he now has a choice, to go through the door and pass on into the afterlife, or to be able to live on earth for awhile longer, to live in his own physical body, and be able to live a long life like he never got to in the past. This was a tough decision for him. He saw his friends, Yugi Mutou, Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, Solomon Mutou who is Yugi's Grandpa, and Usagi Tsukino, Yami's lover. He looked towards Yugi, who was sad and in tears. Yugi felt like he could never be good enough to follow in Yami's footsteps. The only way he succeeded in the past was because of Yami.

"Yugi," said Yami comforting him, "You are not a coward. You are a brave and worthy duelist. I taught you the principles needed to win, and I know you will do wonderfully on your own. "

"We're all going to miss you Pharaoh." said Tea, Yugi's childhood friend.

"Are you really going to go?" asked Usagi, with her pale blue eyes brimming with sadness.

Yami wasn't sure what to do. Usagi was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the princess of the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom. She was also Sailor Moon. Before the Cerimonial Battle, he and Usagi had just saved the world from a dark force by the name of Chaos. She saved her friends, the other Sailor Scouts who's soul gems were stolen by Galaxia. Princess Serenity was Yami's love in the past, but both of them were met with tragedy when their kingdoms were destroyed by Queen Beryl, and Emperor Zorc. Princess Serenity, along with the other Sailor Scouts, was able to be reborn, but Yami kept his soul sealed in an artifact called the Millenium Puzzle, a beautiful pyramid shaped medallion, which was later put together by Yugi Mutou. He lost his memories, but through Yugi, Yami makes friends and while playing Duel Monsters they find out the secrets of his past.

Then he meets Usagi, a ditzy blonde girl with rabbit ear looking pigtails. But behind this cute blonde, she has the secret identity as Sailor Moon, a guardian of love and justice. She was with the other four inner scouts in Domino City, competing in the Battle City tournament held by Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. She herself forgot her memories of her past life as the moon princess. The princess was thought to be Sailor Venus at first, but after Yami was nearly injured in a dangerous duel in Battle City, the memories came flooding back to Usagi, her memories the princess, and her memories of Pharaoh Atem, her lover from the past. She helped immensely to help Yami regain his memories, while Yami helped her defeat the evil forces. They protected each other. But deep in her heart, Usagi knew that Atem will want to pass on into the afterlife, though she was saddened, she loves Yami and wants him to be happy.

Usagi, though tears ran down her eyes, she gave Yami an assuring smile. "It's okay. I understand if you want to go. I'll miss you, but I just want you to be happy."

"Are you sure your ok with this Usagi?" asked Joey. Joey became a friend of Usagi since Mina, aka Sailor Venus, is Joey's cousin.

"It's okay. I love you Atem!" said Usagi, giving him a hug, which was difficult, being that Yami was a disembodied spirit. Yami was touched by this. It was the first time she called him by his true name in this world. Suddenly the door glowed with the eye matching the one on his Millenium Puzzle. Yami knew he had to make a choice. He looked back at his friends. They've given up so much to see him leave now. Then he looked towards his love, Usagi, and his host body, Yugi. If he leaves now, he may not see them again. He smiles, and looks towards his friends.

"I'm not going anywhere." He says finally. "I've decided to stay." The eye on the door glows as it also glows on Yami's forehead. After it stopped glowing, it was clear to see Yami now had his own physical body (he was no longer see through). Usagi almost couldn't believe it. She goes up to touch his shoulder. Her finger didn't go through, and Yugi was standing right next to her. It was him! She cried tears of joy as she hugged Yami, as the rest of the group made it into a group hug. The Millenium Puzzle and all the other Millenium Items got burried as rubble began falling down from above. Fortunately the group makes it out of the tomb alive and now they are able to return home to Japan.

Usagi and the other Sailor Scouts return home to Tokyo, but before she returns home, Yami gives her a red ruby heart shaped promise ring. He promised that one day, they will get married. The rest of the gang go back home to Domino City. Yami stays with Yugi at his grandfather's game shop, living as Yugi's older brother. While Yugi still competes in Duel Monsters competitions, Yami retires from dueling competitions to live an ordinary teenage life, although he still plays for fun with his friends. Yugi goes on to be a wonderful duelist on his own. He even wins a lot of prize money in a competition, which he saves and gives to Tea after she and the rest of the group graduates. Yugi gives Téa the money so she can follow her dreams and become a dancer in New York City. The friends eventually went their separate ways, although they always talked to each other on phone, along with Téa sending her friends postcards from New York.

But finally, in 2008, four years after Yami became a human, Téa arrives home from New York. Old friends meet up at the Kame Game Shop, including Usagi, who came with her friends Ami, Rei, Mako, and Mina, old friends from her Sailor Scout years. The friends go to a cafe where they talk about what they've been doing since the last time they got together. Usagi looked around and saw how the people she knew had changed some. She took a look at Yugi. He was so short last time she saw him. And now he's way taller, and his face is more mature, looking more like Yami, save for his soft violet eyes. She looked at Yami, remembering her time with him. She thought back when she was 14 and first became Sailor Moon, she was so scared first starting out. And soon she met Yami in the Battle City competition. She used to not be able to play Duel Monsters very well, but as she played in the competition, she got better. Then she remembers when she was 16, she thought Yami was going to leave her, but he ended up staying. We've come a long way, she thought.

For the next few weeks, Yami and Usagi start dating, and one night they watch a movie at Usagi's new house. They fall asleep on the couch waking up in each other's arms the next morning. Yami looked at Usagi's beautiful face, greeting her with a good morning.

"Can you ask me that question again?" asked Usagi smiling.

"Again?" asked Yami smiling. "I must have asked you 50 times last night. You always answer yes anyway."

"Can you just say it again?" asked Usagi as she blinked sweetly, "I like that sound of it."

Yami shakes his head and smiles "Ok, but just one more time. Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?"

"Yes I will!" said an excited Usagi as she hugged and kissed him.

In a few weeks the couple had a beautiful wedding. Mr. Tsukino walked his daughter up the aisle, a little bit teary eyed. Mako had arranged the decorations and baked the beautiful wedding cake, and Mina sang for the wedding. She sang Moonlight Legends. Yugi was Yami's best man, and Mary, Usagi's childhood friend, was the head bridesmaid. All of Yami and Usagi's friends were there to see. They couldn't ask for a more beautiful wedding. Yami and Usagi became husband and wife.

After a few years, the couple built a beautiful castle powered by the Legendary Silver Crystal. Tokyo became Crystal Tokyo, where Usagi became Neo Queen Serenity, and Yami became King Atem. The couple had 2 beautiful daughters, Princess Yami Usagi Athena Serenity, and princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, but often called Yamiusa and Chibiausa. And now Yamiusa's story begins.


End file.
